


Once in a Summer Encounter

by mybeomkai



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artist Choi Beomgyu, BeomKai, But they all give him love, Childhood friends Sookai, Fifth Wheel Choi Soobin, Florist Kang Taehyun, Fluff and Humor, Jealous Choi Beomgyu, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, More tags to be added, Musician Huening Kai, Soft Kang Taehyun, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Summer Vacation, Taegyu best friends, Tattoo Artist Choi Yeonjun, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, Wingmen Beomjun, eventual pining, taejun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybeomkai/pseuds/mybeomkai
Summary: Beomgyu, a young boy with a big love for art, found himself unable to draw a single line one day. He didn't know why, or what was missing. With nothing to do at hand, he decided to accept his best friend Taehyun's offer to stay with him over the summer break.He certainly didn't expect to find the missing piece on this little trip.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Once in a Summer Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~! This is my first work on here so I'm a bit nervous, but I hope you still enjoy this story! ♡

White, gray... no, something more melodramatic, like blue, purple... no, that would be too boring... how about something warm like the hues red and a bit of pink and orange?  
On the floor of his room was a boy sitting with hundreds of brushes lying around him. He was wondering aloud to himself about what the next palette of colours he would be using. But his mind was blank, like the empty canvas in front of him. He picked up a brush, trying to draw something in the air for the nth time that day. All he wanted to do was to draw something and yet, he wasted 12 hours of his life just... thinking. He didn't know what was missing. He'd seen all the beautiful cities in the world, had seen all kinds of people and places. 

''Is this what they call procrastinating?'' the boy said and finally dropped the brush in his hand. He slowly made his way towards his king-sized bed in hopes of finding peace in a short nap. 

Choi Beomgyu, 21 years old, a very passionate artist. None of his friends knew how he had managed to get his way with everything. His parents were rich and they loved him no matter what he did. He was talented in many things. He was tiny yet his strong legs could save him out of any situation. But he had one, only one thing in his mind all the time: ART. He'd been into art ever since he was little. He would be drawing on anything he saw and nobody would be able to stop him. You could say that he wanted nothing more than to be drawing for the rest of his life... -so he dropped out of college and went on a world trip, to see all those beautiul things that he kept hearing about and draw them. Luckily for him it was easy, having a supportive family, friends and all. 

He was happy... until today. He tried to put the blame on something to cease the uneasiness that he felt. He thought that maybe it was because he was at home now and not in some other country. He thought about booking a plane ticket to somewhere close, like Japan, but he quickly gave up on that thought -he'd been there at least 10 times already.  
Beomgyu stared at the ceiling, tucked in under his blanket with his dear plushie. He couldn't sleep with the thoughts running through his mind. He looked at the clock by his side, it was still 9 pm. He thought about asking one of his friends if they would be willing to go on a short trip with him. He freed his hands from under the blanket and reached for his phone, but as he was about to bring it to his face it rang. The loud noise startled the boy and with a screech he dropped the phone. 

'' ...ah, it was just Taehyunnie.'' he relaxed upon seeing his best friend's name on the screen and picked up the call.

''Taehyunnie? What's up?''

''Beomgyu hyung, I know you're probably busy and all, but I wanted to offer you something.'' Taehyun knew this way of talking would be the right way to get Beomgyu's attention. Beomgyu, quite puzzled and in high expectations, asked him to continue.

''Well, you know that as it's summer break I'm working at my father's shop, right?''

''I still don't get why he makes you work.''

''That's not the point right now Beomgyu hyung... anyway I was wondering if you would like to come and stay with me for a few weeks.''

Beomgyu was even more puzzled now. Taehyun had never asked him for something like this before. It would always be him asking Taehyun to hang out. Then he remembered that one person Taehyun had mentioned to him in some of their calls before.

''Is this because of that 'he's so annoying that I want to break a pot on his head' boy you've been talking about?'' Beomgyu said teasingly. He heard the other boy sigh.

''That has nothing to do with this, but I guess that could be a plus for me as well... I was asking because I felt kind of lonely here.''

Beomgyu's heart suddenly filled with worry.

''Why is that? You said you were on good terms with your flatmate, did something happen?''

''Well, he's almost never home now, he sometimes comes back late at night and quickly goes to his room to sleep...'' he said with a hint of worry in his voice.

''So you're lonely because your little friend is never home, not 'cuz you miss me.'' Beomgyu said in his fake crying voice that he used to annoy people. Taehyun just laughed at his friend's childishness. 

''Of course I miss you hyung, you're just never NOT busy, so I was a bit hesitant about asking''

Beomgyu thought for a bit, suddenly guilt washing over him upon realizing that he hadn't made time for his friend that much.

''...so what was the offer?'' Beomgyu asked, bringing his friend back to the main topic.

''Oh that, there's no offer, it's just me wanting you to come here.'' Beomgyu huffed in annoyance.

''You little- ...alright, I don't have anything else to do anyway.'' He could hear Taehyun's muffled laugh from the other side.

''Thank you, Beomgyu hyung!''

_________________________

Every summer break, Taehyun's father would make his son work in his shop while he was away, to get him ready for the business life. So Taehyun would spend most of his summer working on this one island known as a nice tourist attraction. He would work and do his summer studies at the same time, insisting that it wasn't hard for him. But now that he was feeling lonely, Beomgyu knew that something was up.

So there he was now the next day, after a nice sea trip to the little island, three bags in his hands, one on his back, trying to find Taehyun's shop with the adress on his phone. But he was getting a bit distracted. Taehyun had never mentioned about just how BEAUTIFUL the entire area was. Everything was just so vibrant and colorful, it was like a painting that had came to life.

Beomgyu came back to his senses when a car honked at him for standing in the middle of the road.

''Ah, there are cars even here!?'' He hurriedly ran to the other side of the road.

After many wrong turns and asking arounds, he spotted the little shop that Taehyun had sent him a picture of. He noticed Taehyun's tiny figure standing in front of some... flowers?

''YAH! Taehyun-ah!'' Taehyun turned to his friend with a huge smile on his face.

''Beomgyu hyung! You actually came!''

''You thought I wouldn't come when my best friend's feeling lonely by himself? I'm a man of my word, you know!'' Beomgyu said out of breath. He dropped all of his bags in front of the shop's door.

''You're helping me carry all these back to your place, alright?!'' Taehyun looked at the bags, then back at Beomgyu with a look of disbelief.

''...don't tell me they're all filled with your drawing tools hyung.''

''No, of course not... only two of them are filled with my drawing tools, the other two are for my clothes you dummy.''

Taehyun took a deep breath and went inside the little shop, Beomgyu following after him. The inside was even more colorful than everything Beomgyu had seen so far, all kinds of flowers that he didn't even know the names of. They all looked really beautiful 'Taehyun must've been taking good care of them' he thought.

''...so all this time you were actually working at a ...flower shop? I'm glad your father wasn't actually overworking you.'' Beomgyu said happily.

''Don't underestimate flowers hyung, they can be a pain in the ass if they want to, especially when hundreds of tourists come to the shop every single day like they've never seen flowers before.''

Beomgyu wanted to believe his tiny friend but just how hard could looking after some flowers be?

''Then today's not your lucky day huh, I don't see a single person around here.'' Beomgyu said. Taehyun just shook his head.

''Every sunday, there's a firework display for the tourists and everyone kind of just runs off to go watch it, so it's really quite now. That's why I was going to close up early today since no one's going to show up.''

''Except me!'' Beomgyu said cheerfully. Taehyun just fondly smiled at him. 

'' Do you want to go see the fireworks or should we just head right back home, hyung?''

''I've seen hundreds of those already, let's just go home, I'm dying.''

________________________________

Beomgyu learned that Taehyun's home wasn't that far away from his shop, it was just 15 minutes by bike. Taehyun had rented a bike for Beomgyu beforehand so now the two boys were cycling back home while sharing laughs together on the quiet roads. While talking, Beomgyu took a look at his surroundings, everything was just so mezmerizing, like it was begging to be drawn by him. Beomgyu was already making plans for tomorrow. He would go around, find a nice spot and spend the whole day drawing. But then he remembered why he had came here in the first place. He was here to keep Taehyun company... well, the island wasn't going anywhere so he decided to postpone his plans for now.

They finally arrived at the apartment and went up the elevator to the third floor. Taehyun unlocked the door to his flat and let his friend in. Beomgyu was immediately hit with a lavender scent, his favourite. 

''...I didn't know you liked the lavender scent, Taehyunnie.'' Beomgyu said to his friend.

''It's not me, it's my flatmate's favourite. He said that he can't focus well without it for some reason.''

Beomgyu was really curious about what kind of a person Taehyun's flatmate could be. 

''So what's his na-'' 

DING DONG

He was cut off by the door bell.

''Ah, right on time, I'd already ordered for us since I thought you would be hungry, you still like fried chicken?'' Taehyun said while going towards the front door.

''You know me so well Taehyunnie!'' Beomgyu said while making himself more comfortable on the couch, his question long forgotten.

They spent the evening eating fried chicken, watching silly shows and just laughing. They hadn't seen eachother for so long because of Beomgyu's travelling, so they would only be talking on the phone most of the time. They hadn't realized just how much they had missed eachother until today.

''...Is your friend coming home tonight?'' Beomgyu asked. Taehyun thought about it for a bit before answering.

''I don't think so, he told me that he was going somewhere tonight.''

''Hmm.''

After their nth show that night, Beomgyu started yawning and told Taehyun that he wanted to sleep.

''I want to sleep on the couch!'' He told Taehyun.

''Are you sure? You can sleep in my room if you want.''

''I want to feel like a tourist.'' 

''You should start by staying at a hotel then hyung.''

''Shh''

Beomgyu was lying down on the couch, tucked in under his blanket with his dear plushie, just like yesterday. He was still trying to figure out what the missing piece that was preventing him from drawing could be. When he realized that he was getting nowhere with it, he closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep, the thoughts still bothering him.

A few hours had passed, Beomgyu was sleeping peacefully. Then the front door clicked open, a tall figure entered the flat with his head down. He was really tired and just wanted to collapse on the floor, but decided to at least make it to the couch. With slow steps, he made his way to where the couch was and laid down, not noticing the other boy who was already sleeping on it. Out of habit, he snuggled up to the other boy and wrapped his arms around him.

_______________________________________

Beomgyu woke up in the middle of the night feeling extremely hot. He decided to throw the blanket off of himself, but he noticed that something was holding it down. He tried to get the thing off of him and when he finally got a hold of it, he realized that he was holding ...an arm. He quickly looked to his side and saw the unfamiliar person it belonged to. Beomgyu, with a LOUD screech, pushed the boy stranger off the couch and tried to put some distance between them. 

The stranger, also in a schock, started screaming as well, making Beomgyu even more shocked because, wow, he couldn't believe that this stranger could scream even louder than him. Upon hearing the screams, Taehyun slowly came out of his room to see what was up.

''What's going on hyung... did you see a bug or something?'' he said sleepily. The boys stopped screaming and Taehyun went over to turn the lights on.

''I literally just fell aslee-'' he stopped when he noticed the other boy.

''Oh Kai, I thought you weren't coming home tonight?'' he said to the 'stranger'. 

Beomgyu finally decided to take a look at the boy's face and he... froze.

He found the missing piece.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I would love to hear your opinions ♡  
> I'll be posting drawings of this story on my twt @/mybeomkai since my speciality is definitely drawing instead of writing... Let's be friends on there! ♡


End file.
